


club tropicana

by allmywill



Series: club tropicana [1]
Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Short & Sweet, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simon just really looks like George Michael tonight.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Series: club tropicana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659058
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	club tropicana

**Author's Note:**

> i’d like to thank the wonderful @Pink_and_Velvet for the idea, because the world always needs more Nisi!
> 
> this takes place at the 1984 MTV VMA Awards, inspired by all those pictures of Simon and Nick together that night.

The weight of Simon’s arm around Nick is familiar and grounding, as the cameras flash in their eyes, blindingly bright. He’s tired, as it’s been quite a long night for them. He smiles anyway. This is part of his job, after all.

He’s been glued to Simon’s side all night, not that he’s had any choice. Nick feels his grip tighten as they make their way through a crowd of people. All night long, he’s felt like he’s Simon’s date or something, like he’s guiding him around and showing him off. It certainly doesn’t help that he’s been practically hanging on his arm for hours.

“This after party isn’t anything worth sticking around for.” Simon looks down at Nick as they’re walking together. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah, I’m drained,” Nick replies.

Simon makes a noise that sounds like a stifled laugh. “Me too.”

Once they get outside into the fresh night air, the sidewalks are mostly clear of people. It appears that everyone is at the party, making their already long day even longer. Nick glances up at Simon and wonders why he’s still got his arm around him.

Not that he minds, because he doesn’t.

“You know you can let me go now,” Nick tells him, watching his face in the glow of the streetlights. “Isn’t your arm sore?”

Simon shakes his head. “Nope. Maybe I don’t want to,” he says, his voice sweet.

_Oh._ “Alright then.” _Guess I can’t argue,_ he thinks to himself. Nick doesn’t have to be looking at him to know he’s smirking, in that way that he always does. What a smug bastard.

As they’re standing by the curb, waiting for a taxi to come by, Nick decides to mess with him a little. “Has anyone told you that you look like a poor imitation of George Michael tonight?”

“No, you’re the first.” Simon’s face is inches away from Nick’s own, his breath ghosting over his mouth. “_Club tropicana, drinks are free_...”

“Oh god.” Nick’s blushing, he can feel it.

“_Fun and sunshine, there’s enough for everyone_,” he sings at full volume, imitating the Wham! song.

“You’re so embarrassing.”

Simon chuckles. “You love me though.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Nick retorts.

Simon raises a brow as he rubs Nick’s shoulder. “You know what would help me sleep even better?”

“What would that be?”

“_A kiss in Tropicana’s heat,_” he sings again, but quieter this time.

Nick’s heart does a strange somersault kind of thing in his chest. _No wonder tonight felt like a date,_ he thinks. He decides to give Simon what he wants. He leans forward and closes the small gap between the two of them, his pink lips meeting Simon’s lips. He lets out a little squeak, perhaps from surprise, then responds aptly, moving his mouth against Nick’s.

When they part, it’s Nick who looks smug now. “There, happy?”

“Oh, _very._”

A taxi comes barreling down the street, just in time.


End file.
